


Old Game, New Twist

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had played this game before. But this time, someone else is taking care of the user, leaving Bob and Dot to their own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Game, New Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 3, ignoring certain Bob-related parts of Season 4.
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> Dot/Bob, down-time - While they are waiting out in the game, lots of space is hanging in the air.

The game cube descended upon them smoothly, the sector had been cleared in an orderly fashion.  
Mainframe was still humming with cheerful excitement and an efficiency missing for far to long. It had been some time since the reboot and restore, but ever so often impromptu celebrations would break out in one or the other of Mainframe's sectors.

Megabyte's infection was completely gone from the system. Updates and upgrades had become commonplace, they hadn't managed to catalog all changes which had happened so far.

Mainframe had more power then ever before. And although the games had gotten far more sophisticated and challenging, they had won all of them.

But when this game finally linked into Mainframe's systems and powered up, Bob was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

He managed a gurgled reboot. Immediately he felt slowed down and sluggish, while the Glitch part of him read the game stats. Mainframe had seen this game before, gaining one of its citizens in the process.

This was _"Treasure of Atlantis"_.

"Hmm, that tail's still hot."

That hadn't been said out loud.

Turning around Bob was met with a familiar sight. There was Dot, silverish and sporting a hot tail of her own. Bob smiled, she could hardly complain about him thinking that when that had just been her own thoughts.

Dot shrugged unapologetically, twirling her trident.

"Is this the game AndrAIa came from? It feels so different."

Dot slowly turned on her own axis, eyeing her surroundings with a critical eye. They had been placed directly above a large pile of various golden items. The final goal: The lost Treasure.

"Yeah, this is AndrAIa's game. It hasn't changed at all, it's Mainframe that's changed. We are running different and faster code, pulling up new resources to emulate the old Mainframe. Mainframe could actually run the game much, much faster, but the speed gets limited, that's the sluggish feeling."

"An emulated game, that's a first. Will it hinder us?"

"Naw, it'll be just like ever.

"I scanned the rest of the game. Matrix, AndrAIa and Enzo made it in. They seem to do quite well. Three of the user's fifteen lives are already gone and the user hasn't left the first area. We might not even see any action at all."

Dot drifted down to sit on a treasure box, something was clearly troubling her.

"Bob, do you think AndrAIa will be able to leave her game?"

Sitting down next to her, he put and arm around her and drew her close.

"She changed so much, I'm not sure the game even recognizes her as one of its sprites anymore, and with her not in game sprite mode, I'm sure she's quite safe."

Dot not only relaxed at his words but snuggled even closer to him.

"So, we have some time to waste. What a terribly inefficient way to spend a game, we should do something about that."

She pushed him backwards, holding on as he fell down from the treasure chest and slid down a pile of gold coins.

Her eyes were twinkling, he grinned.

"A strategic genius like you got to have plan, am I right?"

"Why, Bob, flattery will get you everywhere."

He met her half way in a kiss, putting his arms around her shoulders. Her hands moved sensually along his sides, her tail weaving enticingly against his. Bob felt pure bliss, his excitement growing as he "heard" a few stray thoughts of what Dot wanted do with him.

Their caressing and fumbling grew more intense. Both of them truly hot and bothered and in need of some good linking of their personal codes. It took them a few moments to become aware that they had a problem.

Bob thumbed his head against the coiny ground.

"This is bad, very bad."

Dot flopped dejectedly onto him.

"Can't you do something? Something Glitchy or so."

"Believe me, I would if could. But reprogramming part of a game to allow two frustrated sprites some pleasure, is a bit beyond my capabilities. These forms just weren't intended for linking."

Dot shifted to lay at his side.

"How far along are the others?"

"Three more lives to go, User in the third area. Wait, it's only two now."

There was a new look of determination in her eyes, she grabbed his hand.

"Bob, I'm not expected anywhere after this game, and I hope for you that you aren't either."

She tightened the grip on his hand.

Well, who was he to argue with the Command.com.

☙End❧


End file.
